A White Demon Love Song
by ScarlettPenn
Summary: Love This Time She Likes The Way He Sings...White Demon Love Song's In Her Dreams........


**White Demon Love Song**

* * *

_Everytime I look up at the moon I imagine myself at his side again. Like I was all those years ago. It comforts me to know, that somewhere in this__ vast__ land he is also under the same moon._

_It has been Nine years since then. _

Rin-chan! yelled out an old concerned Kaede

Rin! Now where has that girl run off to?

She looks up at the sky

_Nine years ago a __strange __girl appeared from the __in__side the Bone Eater`s Well. Her name was Kagome._ Kagome _unwillingly carried the Sacred __S__hikon Jewel inside her belly. __She had strange spiritual powers and __with that released the half-demon InuYasha __who had been sealed away 50 years ago by my older sister Kikyo__. __Kikyo died that day and was burned along with the Shikon Jewel. Where century later it was reborn inside Kagome.__ Nine years ago my sister Kikyo was brought back into this world by the demon Ursue. Kikyo and InuYasha were pittied against one another by the demon Naraku who yearned to obtain Kikyo`s affection. That is where there journey began, a journey lead by destiny. In there journey to recover the shikon jewel shards they formed lifelong campanions. Battle after battle, adventure after adventure and in the hopes of seeking vengance on Naraku. And in the end they all rallied together to destroy the evil Naraku. Kagome was sent back to her time, where she stayed for three years until she was reunited with InuYasha 6 years ago. The lives of those involved has changed, for the better. Time has passed by and with every ending __lies __a new beginning._

[ In the Village.]

"Look at her now! Look at how much she has grown"

"Oh yes she is quite beautiful"

Rin found herself once again, the topic of conversation of several ladies of the village.

" How old is she?"

" Seventeen years of age"

" When I was that age I was already married and with children"

" Is she seeing anyone?"

" No. although several boys in the village are looking at her for the possibility of marriage".

_She didnt mind the gossip or the stares as long as they didnt start asking her questions._

" How about that demon, the one she calls Lord Sesshomaru?"

" I hear he takes care of her without wanting anything in return, however my father says that, the fact that he cares for her may ruin her chances in marrying in the near future"

" what if she is already sullied?"

" I doubt old Kaede would have allowed that, despite her old age she can still put up a fight"

" I know."

She drifted off into space, as she walked towards the outskirts of the village near the tree of ages and the bones eaters well.

To a little patch of flowers that lied right under the bark of the Sacred Tree. She went there often. Even the villegers, a short time after she began to live with Kaede began to call it " Rin`s Place". It was a beautiful spot that felt to her like a home away from home.

She still remembers the first night she began to live with Kaede, she began to cry. She missed the feel of sleeping under the stars and on the earth. She ran off that night looking for Lord Sesshomaru and thats how she had stumbled upon this spot. She fell asleep there until Inuyasha had found her. Kaede was so worried.

She, day after day, began to feel more and more at home with Kaede, until she finally decided to sleep in the hut with her.

That was so long ago, she thought.

Time had passed, she was obviously not a little girl anymore.

"I am a woman now" she said

She was tall, lean and very beautiful.

Her brown chestnut hair had grown down to her waist while her round auburn-brown eyes formed a special sparkle. Her womanly figure had finally adjusted to all the right places. And with that new body of hers came a new elegant kimono,white, adorned by red flowers and a red obi tied around her waist. Her hair was long and silky. She no longer carried the side pony tail she had when she was a girl. Rin had grown into a beautiful women. Men wanted her and she knew that. She knew one day she would have to marry or else she would end up alone, and that was diffenetly that last thing she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she thought

"Where are you?"

She had not seen him in months. This began to worry her greatly. Before he would visit her almost every week. And now he only visits her so often.

" I wonder if I did anything wrong" she thought

_Lord Sesshomaru......_

* * *

"Jaken"

"ye..yess. Lord Sesshomaru"

" Where is A-un at?"

" In the meadow eating my lord"

" Make sure he does not begin to chase after anything again, fetching him is always such an unnecessary nuisance"

"Yes my lord! right away"

" umm. Lord Sesshomaru"

" What is it?"

" I hope you dont mind me inteferring my lord, but I was wondering my lord are we going to travel to see young Rin anytime soon?"

" Jaken" he said cooly

" I believe its time you go and check on Au-Un"

" yess -yes! My lord!"

" For the last few years Lord Sesshomaru has been acting so strangely, he runs off at random times and does not say where he goes and most importantly he refuses to see rin!"

_Rin..._

Lord Sesshomaru thought while looking up at the sky.

" I wonder what you are doing and if your safe and well."

* * *

[ In Kaede`s Village]

"Damn-it!"

"Stop squerming Inuyasha"

" Well I cant help it, maybe if you were a little more gentle it wouldnt hurt as much"

" Inuyasha! Sit Boy!"

" Oww!!! Kagome why`d you do that for?"

" Sit! Hmm! Maybe that will teach you to be a little more appreciative."

" Who knew marriage would hurt so much?!" said a bewildered Inuyasha.

" Idiot"!

" Shut-up Shippo!"

" Your so rude Inuyasha, no wonder she stormed off like that! "

" Well it isnt my fault!"

_Even after all these years he`s never changed. Men._

" Say inuyasha"

" Yeah..What is it Shippo?"

" Where`s your kid?"

" With Sango"

" She`s with Sango?"

" Yeah."

"Doing what?"

" I dont know who cares? Girl stuff I guess"

_You would think he would be a little more understanding. InuYasha you idiot!_

* * *

[ In Sango`s hut]

" Kazumi be careful with Kirara"

" Yes Mommy"

" Miroku your back! How did you do in exterminating the demon?"

" It was not a big deal, just some small demon"

" Father!"

" Kazumi! I hope you fared well!"

" I did! I am learning a lot about demons from mommy and herbs from Kagome"

" Sakura! I see your here also!"

" Yeah...My dad got his leg stuck in a bush of wild thorns and my mom is trying to help him out but you know how it goes."

" *Sigh*."

" Hey Sango"

" Yes?"

" Where are Katsumi and Hotaru?"

" Katsumi is outside folding clothes and Hotaru went away with Kohaku to learn more about being a demon slayer. "

" I see."

" Kazumi please help your sister fold the clothes outside"

" Yes father. Katsumi!!"

" Hmm. Seems like only yesterday I was showing those two how to catch fish."

[ Kagome storming in]

" Agghh!! InuYasha!"

" I`m guessing things didnt go very well with Mom and Dad" said Sakura

" Kagome!" said Sango

" Let me guess InuYasha whined as usual" said Miroku

" Yeah! He can be so stubborn sometimes! huh? Sakura! So your hiding out here?"

" Yeah I figured once the romance and passion sizzle`s you would just tell him to sit".

" huh? well.. I-I dont tell him to SIT that often. Do I?" said a akward and embarrassed Kagome

" Kagome!"

" huh? Rin is calling me."

" Rin?" they all asked.

" I thought I just heard Rin yelling out my name"

" Kagome!"

" Rin! Its differently her!" she said worriedly

" Is she in trouble?" asked Miroku

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha!"

" Dad!"

" What's happening is Rin in trouble?!" asked Kagome

_I don't smell any blood.._

" Take me to her." said Kagome

" Yeah. Sakura you coming?" asked InuYasha

" Here take Kirara" said Sango

"Okay" said Sakura

"_I hope were not too late" thought Kagome_

" _This scent. Its a demon but why hasn't Rin been attacked?" thought InuYasha_

"Kagome! InuYasha!"

"Rin! What's wrong!?"

" Look!"

" Huh?! Its a dark cloud!" said Kagome

"InuYasha!"

" Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" said InuYasha

"What is It?" Asked Shippo

" Its a strong demonic aura!" exclaimed Miroku

" Kagome, can you sense anything?" asked Sango

" No. But this feeling..."

_I feel scared right now_

" InuYasha!" Said Shippo

" Whatever it is it's not good I'm not gonna let it get away!"

Wind Scar!

[Boom! Zzz.]

" huh? A barrier?!"

" Dad's Wind Scar isn't working!"

" What could the meaning of this be?!" asked a bewildered Miroku

" It disappeared!" said Rin

" Whatever that thing was. No good will come of it." said Miroku

They all nodded there head in agreement.

_What was that thing _thought Kagome _I have a bad feeling about this...._

" L-Lord Sesshomaru!"

" What is it now? Jaken"

" W-Where are we headed my lord?"

" We are going to go visit Rin"

" Rin! My Lord. Oh yes!"

_So Lord Sesshomaru is finally going to see young Rin...I wonder if this has anything to do with the strange demonic aura that passed above us last night. What could this mean?_

"Jaken"

" Yes-s my lord"

" We are leaving."

" Y-yes my lord!"

"_This scent" thought Sesshomaru " I know this scent."_

_In a dark, cold cave......._

" Did you find them?"

" Yes I did master. The oldest one and the youngest."

" Good."

" Master, forgive me for asking but what is your business with them? I can understand your interest the one called Sesshomaru but what about the other one? The one they call InuYasha? He is merely a half-demon."

" Silence Tsuyoshi. I am well aware of that. It's not what they are , it's who they are. They are both sons of the wretched Dog Demon that slayed our kin over a hundred years ago. He took what was rightfully ours! And now we are going to get it back!"

" I see. So its revenge we are looking for". Said Tsuyoshi

" Your not the brightest lion are you Tsuyoshi?"

" Huh? Chiyoko?! If you are here that means...!"

" Yes! It is time, for us lion demons to get revenge on those wretched dogs!" said Chiyoko in a fateful voice.

" Master!"

" Yes Chiyoko.

" Let me and Tsuyoshi handle InuYasha first!"

" And the eldest one? Who is going to take care of Sesshomaru!?"

" Don't worry Master. I am sure when Riko and Yuzuki get back, they will want to help get rid of that bastard!"

" Do not fail me Chiyoko."

" Yes master. Rest assure that I won't! Especially after what they did to my father!"

_Ominous music_

[ Totosai`s place]

" Are you sure Totosai?!"

" Yes. I'm positive. It's them! The old enemies of the great dog demon have returned!"

" Then I must go warn Master InuYasha!"

" Good luck Myoga!"

" Thanks Totosai. I'll need all the luck I can get!"

_hop.:.`hop.:....._

[ Kaede`s Village]

The gang are in Kaede`s home discussing the previous events.

" A ominous aura ye say?"

" Yes. It was faint but I have a strong feeling that it was a demon." said Miroku

" How strange. No demon has appeared that can produce such a strong aura since Naraku!" said a concerned Kaede.

" heh! Whatever it is I'm pretty sure we can handle it" said Inuyasha

" So are ye saying you guys are going to go slay whatever it was that passed by through here?" said Kaede

" I don't know. It was much easier before when we didn't have the kids to worry about." said Kagome

" Kagome is right. If we leave now, what will happen with the children?" Said Sango

" They'll be fine my love."

" Miroku." said a flustered Sango.

" I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves now. I'm sure Kaede wont mind watching over them while we're gone.." Said Miroku

" Ye can rest assured I'll watch over them." Said a reassuring Kaede

" How about Sakura? She is a half-demon." said Shippo

" And?" asked Inuyasha

" And ,maybe she can help." Said Shippo

" Sakura is still a child even if she is a half-demon, it's still to dangerous." Said Inuyasha in a protective voice

_InuYasha _thought Kagome.

" Huh?! This Scent"

" InuYasha? What is it?" asked Kagome

" Sesshomaru is back."

" Sesshomaru?!" they all asked

They were not all that surprised that Sesshomaru came. They had all grown accustomed to his frequent visits to Rin over the years, however they were surprised that he had not come to visit in so long.

" Where is Rin?" asked Kagome

During the years Kagome had grown to give Rin a motherly figure. So she had of course been happy that Sesshomaru had come to see her. She knew how much Rin loved him and knew that it hurt her everyday to be apart from him.

" I'm pretty sure she is by the Sacred Tree as she always is." said Kaede

_Waiting patiently for his return. Rin my dear child. Love is such a beautiful thing, pure and full of beauty. I have seen you year after year, ever since you were old enough to feel these feelings, fall more and more in love with Sesshomaru. Now at 17 when you are at the age to wed. What will you do? And can Sesshomaru accept love from a mere mortal? Love this time, she likes the way he sings...White Demon Love Songs in her dreams....._

_****_

_White Demon, widen your heart's scope._

_

* * *

*************_

_ White Demon who let your friends go?...._

* * *

* * *

**A/N What I wanted to do in creating this story was kind of tie up the loose ends left in the manga. I wanted to give Every character a**

**" proper" end. Sesshomaru is by far my favorite character and my purpose in creating this story was to explore him in a little more depth. I**

**primarly wrote this story for myself as a " treat" I guess you would call it, but then a couple of friends began to read it and they said that it**

**would be nice of me to share it with anybody who is intrested in InuYasha. I will be writing more chapters soon. I want to know what you**

**guys think. I really want to create a story worthy enough of the series.**

**The Story : There will be many villans trying to " mess" with the gang but the main villians in this story are going to be the Lion Demon**

**Tribe. I created the Lion Demon Tribe because i thought it would be funny to see the " kings of the jungle" vs. The Great Dog Demon Clan. I**

**thought it would fit in well with everything.**

**Sakura, is Inuyasha`s and Kagome`s five year old daughter. The reason she is a half- demon is because she was created while InuYasha**

**was in his full demon form. When i say " created" i mean.... Yeah...**

**I thought it would be intresting to see. Sango and Miroku have three children so far ;] and have been together for 9 years. If you any**

**questions or comments be free to message me [ -.^*]**

**Thanks!!**

**ScarlettPen**


End file.
